


The Perfect One | Technoblade

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, Other, Philzaminecraft - Freeform, TechnoBlade, technothepig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story takes place in the medieval time period. A prince called Technoblade, Techno for short was soon going to be married. He had many different choices and had to choose only one.
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually expect anyone to read this but alright. This is my story on wattpad and was created there first. It’s called The Perfect One | Technoblade (Same with ao3) and yea. 
> 
> If you seen Cinderella it’s sorta like that but I made little twists. 
> 
> Trigger warnings before you start:  
> \- There will be triggers  
> \- Cursing is included (sometimes)  
> \- I’ll make notes along the story (example) 
> 
> I think that’s it for now. Again thank you for reading my terrible story.

May 13 | 7:56 am | Techno's pov

I woke up to my door opening. 

"Sorry sir sorry to wake you up but your mother wants you to come downstairs" One of the maids said. 

"Tell her I'll be down in a few" I said back. 

She bowed down to me and left to go find my mom somewhere in the palace. I hated living this type of life. I wish I could just live life like a normal teen. Everyday the maids would wake me up and then I do nothing during the day. 

I wanted to go out of the castle gates and live life in peace and not ruled. I changed from my really fancy pajamas to a collared shirt with buttons and my signature red cape over it and my gray jeans. (Supposed to look like his minecraft skin if you can't already tell) 

I pushed open my door and searched the castle for my mother. I asked some people around when I eventually gave up and they told me to go to one of the living rooms. We had two of them in the castle. 

First I went to the closest one around the hallway. She was sitting on the chair drinking her morning tea.

"Morning mother" I said fixing my glasses. 

"Morning sweetie. Your birthday is in a few days. Your going to be 21" She said in a quiet calm voice. 

"Yes I know that mother" I sat down in a chair next to hers. 

"You know we're going to go out and buy a cake today" She drank another sip of tea. 

"Oh alright. When we going?" My head tilted a little.

"How bout now?" She stood up. 

I nodded and we left the castle. Our castle was on a mountain and the village was below us. Both of us waited for the carriage to arrive. 

We sat in the seats and waited till the destination was here. 

The town folks waved as we passed. I'm normally not allowed to go anywhere out of the castle. 

I normally need to ask my mom or my dad to go. And they would normally say no. So I invested into reading. The library was my favorite place in the entire palace. 

As a kid I hated books. Mainly because it was a waste of time and would rather play around. But now I guess I have more free time. 

My mom dragged my to the bakery. I rolled my eyes. I don't even get to decorate most of my birthday party. It's normally most about my parents. 

Occasionally I would get to do things like pick out the streamers or the color of the sprinkles. 

"So what kind of cake would you like to have?" My mother asked. 

Normally I wouldn't get to do this but in a few days it is going to be my twenty first birthday. 

"Uh how about red velvet?" I shrugged. 

She ordered the cake and they said it would be ready at dusk. 

"At dusk. That takes forever." My mother slammed her hand on the counter. 

"Sorry ma'am that's just how long it takes" 

"That's terrible I want it in a hour or else I will go to another bakery for my sons birthday" She took my wrist and dragged me in the carriage. 

Part of me wanted to step in the conversation and stop them both from fighting. My mother really has no patience at all. She also brings it back in the castle. 

On a daily basis she would threaten the cooks that she will fire them if the food wouldn't be ready quicker. 

Both of us went into the carriage to go back to the castle again. People waved goodbye to us and my mom waved back. I just didn't felt waving anymore. Being royalty is honestly terrible. 

"Techno. Be nice" She pulled my shoulder. 

"Fine" I rolled my eyes. 

I looked back and just stared at them. No wave just a stare. I faced back and leaned back on the velvety seat. 

"You know tons of girls are going to dance with you at your birthday. They are going to make a line for you Techno"

I widen my eyes. 

"Heh. They are going to make a line for me?" I was confused. 

"Yes. They all will want your love" She says quietly. 

I stayed silent for the rest of the way back up to the castle. My mother was explaining to me what's going to happen at my birthday party. 

Finally we made it back in the castle. I stepped out of the carriage first soon followed by my mother. The guards opened the doors for us and we both headed in. The maids greeted my mom and me. They bowed down to us. 

I was walking straight to the library. It helps me clear my mind and I feel relaxed there. My hands closed the door and slowly pass the shelves. In the bottom floor was the book I was reading. 

Yeah I already read it five times but so what. It was my favorite. Techno fixed up his glasses and opened to the chapter he left on. His body straighten up and he began reading. 

After around two hours later I got finished it up again. Tomorrow I really need to invest into more books besides this one. I mean I have a whole library to myself. 

The doors opened up and I left my cozy place. The time was around dusk now. Techno walked passed the ballroom. 

The maids and his parents were setting up everything. The party was in eighteen or almost seventeen days. He sighed to himself. I guess I'll have a love even tough I never even wanted one in the first place. 

Love was a thing at Techno's back of his brain, close to knocking it off and never wanting to think of it again. Not like other royalties, Techno hated the idea of having a princess of his own. 

He thought it was cringe. I tapped my parents shoulder. 

"Mom, dad do I have to get married?" 

"Of course you do. It's something you will love trust me" The king blade spoke. 

"Oh also could I got out and hang with philza?" 

"Yes sweetie" She was on a ladder hanging up a streamer. "Just be back before supper" 

And like that I took off outside. I waited for the carriage to arrive and go to phil's kingdom. Phil was already a king of his own kingdom. He thought he would give good advice. He always gave good advice to people. 

I told the person driving the carriage to go to Phil's kingdom. He nodded and commanded the horses to go. 

___

Hello! How has everyone's day been?  
If it isn't why bother being sad

There's still more to life  
Be happy please :) 

Lysm


	2. Chapter II

May 13 | 4:47 pm | Techno's pov

To get to Phil's kingdom we had to cross through the village and find a path into the forest and we should be there. 

The path down the hill was rocky. All bumpy and shit. The horses were going at max power speed. I don't even know how they're not tired yet. We've made it down the hill and now about to head in the village for the second time today. 

It's starting to get dark. We had to go quick before it gets too dark and we can't see our path. There isn't any lights like in the castle. Even if we got used to seeing this dark we can't make out anything. 

People, mainly kids and pets ran behind the carriage. 

"Would you mind for it to got a tad faster?" I asked him. 

"Yes sir" He yanks the strings that pull the horse or whatever that's called and they go fast. It was around sunset time when we made it to the path through the forest. 

The horses wasted no time. They quite honestly speedrun it. (dududud) 

At the gates I jumped out the carriage and walked through the gates of Phil's kingdom. I walked through the giant bridge and safely made it across. 

Kristen was outside watering the flowerbeds. 

"Oh hello Technoblade. What brings you here this fine afternoom?" She stopped watering and looked up at me. 

"Mind if I speak to Philza. If you know where he is of course" 

"Oh in fact I do know where he is. Last time I saw him he was at the greenhouse" Kristen continued watering her beautiful flowers. 

I searched around outside for the greenhouse. It was in a corner and I walked in. 

"Phil I need some advice" I sat down on the bench next to Phil. 

"Oh what man. I'll tell you anything" Philza said. 

"So basically my birthday is coming up as you know and my parents want me to find a princess there" My hands were nervously shaking as I waited for a response. 

"Your going to be fine. Just get it done and over with" Phil responded. 

"But I'm nervous Phil. They want me to dance with them one by one till one feels just right" Again I waited for another answer. 

"I know your definitely nervous but your gunna be just fine the blade. Just do one that feels different from the others" Phil spoke. 

"I guess I'll try Phil. I need to go back to the palace before my parents go insane" 

"Then go along now. Supper should be coming closer" Phil made a hand motion for me to go. 

I nodded and left the castle gates once again. The carriage was still at front waiting for me to come back. I hopped in and it started going.

The sun has already been set which was a alarm for the carriage to go faster. It stopped at front and I left my seat to go inside the barriers. 

"Mother, father. I'm back" I said as I headed to the ginormous dining room. 

"You're lucky that the chefs aren't ready with the food yet. Sit down as we wait Techno" The queen said motioning me to sit down. 

"So sorry ma'am. Here's your food for tonight" 

"Just give us the food" My mom demanded. 

She has no patience at all. But I just got used to it I guess. 

The servant gave me a plate with rich brown steak and water in a champagne cup. (Lmao what does royalty drink)

Theres a ton of strict rules to eat which I'm not going to explain cause it's too much for me. I finished eating my steak and felt really tired. My head turned over to the window. 

It was complete darkness. I turned back and the servants were cleaning up all of our plates and cups from our dinner. My chair pushed away from the table, I stood up and pushed it back in again. 

Techno walked upstairs to his bedroom on the third floor. It had tall walls and painted a light red color. He took his pajamas and went over to his personal bathroom. 

Techno took a shower and changed into the pajamas when he finished. He also brushed his teeth and washed his face. 

He opened the door back to his bedroom and pulled the covers over himself. The maids came on the check up on me and closed the lights in my room. I stared and stared into darkness in my ceiling. 

I was waiting for me to eventually fall asleep. Everyday I would do this. Technoblade closed his eyes and stayed still. Everyone in the castle was asleep already. (Apparently people back in the days slept early after supper kids. Or maybe teens. Maybe even adults are reading this?) 

Techno was the only one awake. He tried to fall asleep for about one and a half hours now. 

"I wish someone or somebody could invent something to tell time. But for now I guess we have to guess" I quietly told myself. 

I leaned on my side to go to bed and I did this time. 

May 14 | 3:26 am | Techno's pov

I woke up extremely early today. I was going to plan to meet with what we liked to call. The sleepy bois. 

Technoblade got sent a note from Tubbo yesterday when he was trying to sleep. 

To the sleepy bois, 

I want you all to meet me at 4 am sharp. No later at the pond in the middle of the forest. 

From  
Tubbo

So Techno and I assumed the others had to wake up early. He dressed in the same things from yesterday and tip toed across the castle. Techno is very sneaky and everyone knew that. 

He managed to get his way outside and was now going under the castle gates to get out. Techno knew if he would get caught it was no way escaping. 

Obviously the carriage doesn't happen to be here at 3 am in the morning so I had to walk. The bumpy slopes of mountain was more harder to get down without a carriage. And on that it was dark so I could easily fall and get hurt badly. 

I was so close to making it down without being hurt but of course I had to fall and trip on the last step. I think I sprained my knee. But that didn't stop me from going. 

Going around the village would lead my to a lesser chance of being caught so thats what I did. It took longer but I do whatever one is safer. 

Techno made it to the entrance of the forest. He was about to head in when he heard a familiar laugh. Techno turned around ready to fight but there isn't anybody there. 

"Great I wasted my time again" Technoblade said to himself. 

He took a step in and started walking to the middle of the forest. Technoblade adjusted his crown and glasses before he officially stepped into the middle. 

In there I saw Tubbo, Philza and Wilbur sitting there waiting for me. 

"Am I late?" I sat down. 

"You made it just in time" Tubbo said. 

"So why you asked us to come this early. And where's Tommy?" Phil asked. 

"So about Tommy..." 

___

Yep cliffhanger  
You can just move on tho cause I already wrote and published the next part lmao

Stay safe  
Social distance  
Wash your hands often

Lysm


	3. Chapter III

May 14 | 4:04 am | Tubbo's pov

"About Tommy" I said. My eyes were tearing up with water when I found out. 

"About Tommy what?" Wil asked. 

"So I was going to meet Tommy at his kingdom. I walked two and a half hours to find out that he went missing" I spoke. 

"Did we find him?" Techno said. 

"No not yet. I'm getting worried. He's been missing for almost a week now" I said. 

"Let's all try to ask the town folks if they seen a sixteen year old prince around?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah let's all try. In noon alright" Techno responded. 

(Alright so I know Tubbo isn't in the sleepy bois but Tubbo is Tommy's best friend and he just wrote the note to the sleepy bois and that doesn't mean he's also in)

(Just clearing up things)

May 14 | 4:36 am | Techno's pov 

All of us stood up and agreed to meet in noon to ask the town folks if they seen a Tommy. I walked back around the village once again. Then going up the mountain where my castle layed. 

Techno didn't go to the front and instead went off to the side to the hole under the ground to get inside the castle barriers. He made it pass that step now Techno is going to do the hard part. 

Getting back to his room. That's seems easy right? No it's not. There are some maids cleaning the house. And if he got caught by one of them. Oh he is done for. 

I walked over to the stairs cause I think they already cleaned the downstairs and is working on the upper floors. I was tip toeing over to my room and closed it shut. 

I quickly changed back to my pajamas and went back to sleep. Later the maids woke me up again. 

"Good morning Techno. Breakfast should be served in twenty minutes" She bowed down to me like I was some sorta person walking into a cafe. 

"Right I'll be down in a bit" I groaned. 

This was the second time waking up today. I still hated it. The bright fueled chandelier shined my entire room. I changed back to my clothes and went downstairs to the dinning hall. 

Techno was greeted by his mother and father. The so called Technoblade was a only child. He used to pick apples with his mother when it grew and he used to ride horses with his father. 

Now Techno isn't interested in any of those things anymore. He was more into reading and history. 

The food arrived. Today we had a ton of waffles. 

"Oh yeah mom and I meet with Tubbo, Phil, and Wil at noon?" I asked. My mouth was already stuffed with waffles. 

"Why? Sweetie didn't you meet them yesterday?" My mother asked. 

"Yesterday was only Phil and I found out Tommy went missing so we are going to ask villagers if they seen them" Technoblade said. His mouth was still stuffed with waffles. 

"Oh my. I'll send a knight to help you" My mother was worried. Worried about Tommy. 

"Thank you we'll try to find him at noon. After lunch" We continued to eat our breakfast. 

I finished first and went to the library to read in the meantime. I went to the history section. History has always been my favorite when I was younger. 

I know I didn't read much when I was a kid but if I did it would always be a history book. 

Ooo a book about crafting tools back then. I glazed across the first page to see if it was something I would read. 

It seemed alright so I gave it a go. Fixed my glasses and started reading the first chapter on starting out. I read across the words of the chapter until I was stopped by the next chapter. 

*Sigh* "Were done for today" 

I stood up from my chair and left the library. 

"Techno! It's time for lunch. Get to the dining hall now" My father called. 

Wow great timing. Techno walked to the dining hall and sat down at his usual chair. He dipped the chair since he was five years old. They served us the food and poured us our drinks. 

I finished up and immediately left the castle to go outside to find where everybody was. The knight followed after me and we went in the carriage. None of us talked and we made it to the lake again. 

Tubbo and Wil was already there and we were just waiting on Phil to come. 

"So what's our plan?" Wil asked. 

"We could stick together and knock on the doors one by one" Tubbo suggested. 

"Or maybe we could all split up so it will take less time?" I also suggested. 

~My knight nodded to my idea~ 

"I think splitting up would be better. We can cover more ground" Wil agreed with me. 

"Yeah splitting up is a good idea" Phil said. 

"AH! Oh it's you" Tubbo screamed. His screams are so loud anybody could hear. 

We all laughed and splitted off knocking on all the doors. Every single one I said. 

"Hey have you seen a young prince called Tommy Innit around?" 

It sounded so stupid but whatever's for Tommy. On my outside layer I made jokes about Tommy about being so loud and annoying. But on my inside shell I loved hanging out with Tommy. He could make any of us laugh. 

The sun was starting to set and no one knew where he went and never seen him once this week. 

"We should go back to the pond. It's getting late" My knight told me. 

"Your right it's getting late and no one knew where he was. I guess we'll call that a day" I said back. 

We passed the trees to get to the middle where the pond was. 

"Did anybody found any clues or hints?" Phil asked. 

"Nope" We all said. 

"Well we have more days" Wil said. 

I didn't tell them about the scream that seemed like Tommy's. I tried to get it out but it became a mess of random words. 

We headed back to the carriage. We didn't find a young British boy today but maybe tommorow. Or maybe in a week. Maybe it could take months to find him again. But we all are waiting for him to come home.

___

Thank you all for the support recently <3 

I can't believe it. But thank you all. 

I'm out of ideas at the end and I'm not even halfway through the book

But you all deserve everything I love you

You = pog champ 

I don't care what anyone else says but you are amazing 

Lysm <3


	4. Chapter IV

May 19 | 1:38 pm | Techno's pov

It's been days since we've seen Tommy. We had no clues yet. He was still gone. I've heard too many familiar screams that sounds just like Tommy's. 

I would ignore them cause it made me feel sad. It was also getting closer to my birthday which means. Yeah. It was on the back of my mind always and everyday wanting to push it off and never think about it. 

When I pass to the library I see the ballroom. Decorated with pink and red streamers everywhere. 

I went out to the forest again today. To clear my mind from the situation happening. I left the carriage and followed the path. Mainly to find a new place to read in peace. 

I searched around with a book in my arm and heard a noise deeper into the forest. I decided to explore it and found something. It shocked me. I lightly gasped and was horrified on what I was looking at. 

"Stop screaming you little child. Nobody's going to hear you this deep into the forest" Schlatt told Tommy. 

(Schlatt isn't terrible in real life of course but in the story he is. He's like a villain all over again) 

Tommy was roped up against. I rushed to go tell somebody about this. My first instinct was to tell Tubbo but I changed my mind. 

The reason why was I thought he would be too loud and they would get caught. Instead I told Phil. Why. Because his kingdom was really nearby the forest. 

I crossed the gates and when to go look around where he was. 

"Phil. Phil. Come with me right now it's a emergency" I said barging into where he was. 

He immediately stood up and followed me. I lead him over to where Tommy was and he seemed shocked. 

"Is this where he was all along?" He asked me quietly. 

"Shush listen in the conversation" I whispered. 

"Now your going to betray your friends and kill them for me. If not I'll kill you along with them as well" Schlatt said circling around the tree he was against. 

"What why would I do that? They are my friends" Tommy was trying to get out and escape. 

"As I said or else" Schlatt spoke. 

I've had enough of this. I pulled out my orphan obliterator. (FBI THIS IS ONLY IN A STORY ALSO IDK HOW HE FITS THAT IN HIS CAPE IT JUST DOES) 

"Let go of Tommy right now" I walked up to him. Followed by Phil moments later. 

"Oh you found him. Whatever would I do" Schlatt joked around. We all knew he was secretly scared of my netherite sword. 

I pulled the sword closer to him and also walked closer. 

"This is your only chance. Escape or death" I gave him a death stare. (Oh fuck now I sound like a serial killer) 

And Schlatt ran off. He wanted nothing to do with that sharp netherite sword. 

"Tommy what happened? You've been missing for days" Phil helped Tommy untied from the rope. 

"So I met that guy called Schlatt and he was encouraging me that he would help me out of the forest but I didn't want help from him so I declined." 

"And he got super angry and tied me up against a tree for a week." 

"Woah. Maybe stop there. I don't think I can handle hearing another word" Phil interrupted Tommy. 

"We're just glad your good" I stepped in. 

Tommy nodded and Phil had to go back to his kingdom for some reason. So that left me with Tommy to bring him back to his kingdom.

Both of us went into the carriage and started talking like we used to. 

"So the guy was like I need you to kill your friends. And I was like what the fuck. First you kidnapped me and tied me against a tree and now your too lazy to do it yourself" Tommy continued on telling the story to me even tough I didn't want to. But I'm a good friend and listened along. 

"Tommy maybe save the rest for another day. We're here at your kingdom"'

"Pog" Tommy responded. 

Pog was supposed to mean people of gaming I think. We didn't have a thing called gaming now but we thought it sounded cool. 

I lead him to his mother and father and they were delighted to see him again. 

They thanked me for finding him and would repay me somehow. 

"No you don't have to" Techno said. 

"I know but Tommy's been missing for almost a week. We need to repay you somehow" Tommy's father spoke. 

"Well whatever's good for you but you don't have to" I said leaving the kingdom. 

I wasted a good afternoon but I didn't mind. We found Tommy and that's it. My parents were probably going to be mad for leaving for so long. Oh great not again. 

I opened the door to see both my parents waiting for me. 

"Technoblade" My mother said. 

Oh that's not a good sign. 

"Techno where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick" My mom continued the sentence. 

"Sorry mom and dad. I didn't mean to go for that long" I apologize hoping I was forgiven. 

"Sorry isn't enough. We'll have to punish you" My dad said. 

"But" I tried to get in.

"No buts now go to your room and don't leave until we tell you to" My father pointed to the staircase across the hall. 

I looked down at my feet all the way till I reach my room. Oh well guess I'm punished now. Wait in my cape there should be a book I've been reading. 

Techno looked inside is cape to find a book about crafting. 

"Poggers. That's only going to entertain me. Now getting out is the question" 

"We'll solve it another day. The maids should be coming with my dinner" 

Technoblade hid the book underneath his bed and waited for them to come in. They came in gave me the food and left. It was like a normal meal. Beef stew and water. 

I scooped up some of it and placed it in my mouth. I finished and left the bowl on my table. I had nothing to do. I didn't want to read just yet cause I didn't want to finish the book like this. 

They came back to take the bowl and leave. Now I'm really alone. I should've told them I found Tommy but I didn't. 

___

I always keep forgetting to do this

How's your day been?

Drink tons of water everyday and also eat for every meal as well

Just do what you like and if other people judge it

It's their problem they don't see beauty 

Lysm <3


	5. Chapter V

May 20 | 7:12 am | Techno's pov

I woke up again to the maids. My hand reached over to the table to get my glasses so I could see properly. (I had to google if the glasses were invented in the medieval. They were if you were asking) 

I changed to my usual and sat there looking outside the window at my bed frame. When I was younger I used to do this cause I was never allowed to go outside. 

Now I can't go outside either. It brings me back so many better memories. Hanging out with the wil most of the time. Going apple and horse riding ago. 

But now none of those things happen anymore. My parents hate me. I know it. They only want me to have a princess so they could stay away from me. 

Someone was knocking on my bedroom door. 

"Come in" I said. 

"Sorry sir the breakfast is a bit late today" She was holding some french toast. 

"Thanks" She left and closed the door. 

I barely even ate it. Today just wasn't my day at all. I felt mixed feelings. 

I wanted to feel mad for my parents for keeping me trapped in my room but I also wanted to feel happy that Tommy was back. 

It was about to receive my lunch. Techno quickly hid his book he was reading and patiently waited. 

The arrived with my food and I ate it all down slowly. Lunch was by far better than breakfast. Reading just helps. It makes me feel happier. 

I ate it down one by one till finished. They came and picked it up and I was left alone again. I had a nerve to sneak out of the window to see friends check how Tommy's doing. 

A Tubbo came with a note. He waved and me and said

Tubbo: "How do I give it to you?"

Techno: "Ehh I climb down from my window or you could throw it at me"

Tubbo: "I throw it to you first and then you could climb down if it doesn't work"

Techno: "Deal"

(All this time I've been creating sentences and this way is so much easier) 

First he threw it at me but today wasn't a nice sunny day. It was more cloudy and windy. The note flew away to the greenhouse. Tubbo ran after it. It could rain any second now. 

Technoblade: "Tubbo I think it's going to rain soon. I'll just climb as far as I can and you hand me the letter"

Tubbo: "Yeah Techno your right"

Techno reached down and Tubbo gave him the note. Techno's legs were still in the window frame and the rest was out. The note had a few rain drops on it.

Techno: "Tubbo you should head home before a storm approaches" 

Tubbo: "Alright bye Techno!" 

Techno: "Bye tubbs" 

I closed my window and opened the note. 

To Technoblade,

Thank you and Phil for finding Tommy. I really feel thankful that you both found him. 

I need to repay you somehow for finding my best friend. Tell me what you want I could do anything 

From  
Tubbo

I got out my paper and feather and started writing a note back to Tubbo. I have no idea how do I send it to him but I'll find a way. 

To tubbs, 

Thank you for you note. I don't need anyone to repay me for finding Tommy. But if your heart desires you could. 

And I don't know what I want. Maybe more history books if you have any? 

From   
Technoblade

I finished writing the note and hid it underneath my bed. It was now dusk. I glanced outside my window and saw a beautiful sunset. I went on my bed and looked at it closer. 

It is amazing. But when it was completely over I was back to being bored blade. And I have no idea on how long I'm going to stay inside here. 

I could talk about a story in my head in the meantime. I think it would be fun so why not. 

So back then when I was a little trouble maker. I only used to do two things back in the day. Run around the castle like a mad man and sleeping. 

Once I was running around the castle when my arm bumped into of my moms vases. Water splatted everywhere on the carpet and the glass was all over the floor. 

My parents heard a loud noise and came running to me. 

Mom: "Sweetie what happened?" 

Technoblade: "Uhh I accidentally bumped my arm into the table and broke the vase" 

I was so nervous I wanted to cry. And she was going to punish me and I would never leave my room again. 

Mother: "Did you got hurt?" 

Techno: "No" 

She called someone to clean it up for her and nothing happened. I felt so relieved that I didn't get into major trouble. 

But now if I broke one of my moms things I would not get the easy route. I would be hardcore punished like how I am now. 

Someone knocked on my door and I told them to come in. 

One of the maids (I still have no names for her. Give meh suggestions): "Here's you meal for today"

Technoblade: "Thanks" 

One of the maids: "Also the queen told me you could come out tomorrow morning." 

Techno: "Oh great" 

Once she left I placed a light smile on my face. I try to be emotionless but when I'm alone I could be a bit of a softie. 

I cut up the pieces and placed them in my mouth. One by one as usual. 

Again I finished up and and left the dirty dish on my table. I still have way more great memories with me and the others that I could help but say one. 

So me, Phil, Tommy and Wil were all outside. In the forest that is. Tommy suggested to play a game where we pretend to be town folks. 

Like to chop down trees and build a house. Farm and kill animals for our own food. We all agreed for some reason and pretended to play the game. 

We didn't chop down any trees nor anything. We used our imagination. 

Phil: "Woah Wil the tree is going to fall on you. Watch out!" 

Wil: "Thanks for telling me Philza" 

Tommy: We should name our little game minecraft. That sounds cool right?" 

Techno: "Yeah very cool" 

Wil: "And we make Phil the leader cause he's the oldest. Who else agrees?" 

Tommy and Techno: "Me!" 

Techno: "Philza the minecraft man" 

We all bursted out laughing. We spent the rest of the afternoon together. Making jokes and telling stories like how I am now. 

___

Hello!   
Again how's your day  
Hope it's been well

I got you a bee! 

Bee = Pog champ  
Most importantly   
You = pog champ x1000

Lysm <3


	6. Chapter VI

May 21 | 7:00 am | Techno's pov

I heard a knock on my door again. I rolled my eyes and told them to come in. 

Father: "Techno!" 

I didn't expect to see my dad at the door but I rolled along with it. 

Techno: "What?" 

Father: "This is a emergency quick get ready and meet me at the stables" 

I nodded and got ready quickly. I walked down the stairs and shooted out the door. Techno met up with his father and rode their horses. 

It isn't everyday they did this. Technoblade followed his dad lead and he brought him to the forest. Phil, Wilbur, Tommy and a lot of town folks were there. 

I rushed to the front of the pact to meet Philza. 

Techno: "What's happening?" I whispered that only Phil and maybe Wil could hear. 

Philza; "Apparently the guy who captured Tommy came back to burn the forest" 

"But this time he brought backup" 

Techno: "What do you mean by backup?" 

Phil: "He brought other people and everyone has weapons" 

My infuriation levels raised up. I was so angry I was about to charge at them with my orphan obliterator. 

But it would be way too risky and I could've had a chance of dying. 

"Schlatt why are you doing this?" A boy in the crowed said. 

"Fundy. You betrayed me. You were using me. Now I want to take everything away from you" Schlatt responded. 

Tommy: "You did terrible things and now you want to go to the dungeons?" 

Schlatt: "I'm not going to the dungeons in the first place. Tommy don't make me kill you"

Tommy stepped back a step. I was so angry. He was burning the forest. The forest me and the sleepy bois made so many memories in. 

Techno: "Schlatt you think we care about the forest. We think about you. Everything you done is stuck in our minds" 

Techno: "And if you want to be this villain with all these others go ahead. I don't mind" 

Schlatt laughed a bit. His villain laugh wanted to make me throw up.

Wilbur: "Schlatt, Techno is right. Everything you done has been on our minds especially now. The forest is a home to many creatures" 

Wilbur: "If you were one of those animals. How do you think how hard is finding food. And if burns down you know how harder it must be" 

Techno: "It's hard. And you know we know you as mr terrible. Schlatt you are heartless. I don't even need to explain" 

He took two pieces that had a flame to it and lit up one of the trees. His teammates rode on their horses and took away. 

Techno: "Schlatt before you leave. Go to hell"

I went back to Phil, Wil and Tommy. They seemed in shock. As you know I keep quiet and don't really talk to people unless I'm super close to them. 

I rode on my horse and my father soon hopped on after. Crowds of town folks came up to me. Newspaper reporters got out their paper and feather and started writing. 

My father signaled me to leave and I left. Techno followed after his father again and they made it back home to the castle. 

Mom: "Where have you guys been?" 

My dad explained the situation. I sorta left halfway. Alright it got boring. I would rather read than listen to something I'm not even gunna talk in. 

Techno remembered his book of crafting was still upstairs in his bedroom. He took off and came back down with the fur covered book in his hand. 

(If you don't already know books made back in the day, the cover and back would be made of animals which was turned into parchment. Rip animals that were made into books) 

I went to my spot in the library and fixed my glasses. It became my thing to fix my glasses every time I read. 

Yes I know I should be only putting my glasses on when I read and they aren't meant to be wore all the time. But I didn't care. It saved time from finding my glasses. 

I got comfortable in the chair and started reading the words on the pages. I finished the next chapter and was now on the last one. 

The book is great and was better getting other books to read instead of my old favorite. Well I still make that book top tier but this book was great also. 

They is still a bit of time still I had lunch. So I went up to my room and took the note I wrote and went outside. 

The carriage would take forever to get to Tubbos kingdom in time for lunch so I rode my horse again. 

Techno: Mom! Dad! I'm going to Tubbos kingdom. I promise I'll be in time for lunch" 

Before I even got a answer I went on my horse and rode to Tubbos. The sun was still on the side of me and not the on top. 

I thought of a name for my royal steed. I decided to name him Carl. Me and Carl crossed the bridge and I yelled Tubbos name. 

He was at his bedroom talking to himself I think. 

Techno: "Tubbs?" 

Tubbo: "Oh hey Techno!" 

He smiled at me and I stayed in a straight face. 

Techno: "Heres a note I wrote to you"

I reached to his window. Luckily I'm just about tall enough to reach it and gave it to him. Tubbo opened the window I handed over the note. 

(Guys I had to give my teacher views again. The only reason I know this much stuff about the medieval is from google or my teacher) 

(Sadly google didn't have the answer I wanted window wise from google so I had to watch the yt video made from my teacher) 

(But some good news it was in the first video so that's poggers) 

I greeted Carl again and rode him back to my kingdom. 

"Oh shit. I forgot about the whole birthday thing" Techno told himself.

The thought left my brain for a few days then came right back. I still don't believe I'll find a perfect one there. And I think it's all so stupid.

___

Hello again  
Double upload today pog? 

The only reason for that is tomorrow is a very busy day for me and I won't have enough time to write another chapter

But we will see  
I might have all the time in the world and you all will be very happy

Stay happy  
Ignore what anyone says about you

You are amazing in your own way  
Don't listen to what other people say about you cause no ones perfect

Lysm <3


End file.
